


Haikyuu one shots

by 773_202_LUNA666



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Rare Pair, rare ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/773_202_LUNA666/pseuds/773_202_LUNA666
Summary: Hi! This is a collection of Haikyuu one-shots, I do every ship possible and I'm willing to take requests or suggestions. If you have a rare pair or ship in general you would like to see just let me know : )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Kuroo x Kenma | Sick day

Kenma's head was pounding, it felt like someone was throwing rocks at his skull in an attempt to annoy him. He sat up in bed, being met by the overwhelming feeling of nausea that began in the pit of his stomach and shoved it's ugly and unwanted self all throughout his body, finally settling once it reached the top of his head, leaving him with that spinning headache. He let out a long deep breath through his nose, or at least attempted to, because what was supposed to be a sigh instead sounded like a nasally whistling sound that made him cringe.

Kenma was sick, but what he didn't realize was how painfully obvious his current state was. His eyes were reddened, with hollow purplish bags beneath them, his cheeks were flushed a bright red color, and his forehead was shiny from the sweat that had been collecting there since his fever had begun last night while he was asleep. He was hoping that he could mask his current situation, not wanting to let Kuroo down who would probably be at his house any moment to walk with him to school. Although Kuroo had never said it out loud it was easy to see that every time Kenma wasn't at school he was visibly upset. Not upset at Kenma, he couldn't control when he had doctors appointments or when he was ill, or when he was on vacation. But upset at the lack of his presence. Kenma and him had been best friends for so long that he had gotten used to the constant feeling of him walked beside him, eyes trained on his video game as he played. He didn't want to make Kuroo sad, that was the last thing he wanted to do. So without a second thought, he decided he would hide his illness as best as he could. 

He hopped out of bed, rushing to find his school uniform as he had woken up nearly 30 minutes late, giving him but 5 measly minutes to get ready and wait for Kuroo. Kenma snatched the white shirt off of the ground, hastily sliding his arms through the sleeves and beginning to fumble with the buttons, his fingers seeming to move slower than his mind wanted them too. He pushed them through what he thought was their proper holes but he would later find out that he had misaligned a few of them, making him look even more like a mess than he currently was. He grabbed his dark grey pants that were lying in a jumbled mess on the floor, no doubt wrinkled and bunched up, but Kenma didn't have time to attempt to fix them, instead, he slipped them on and zipped them up with haste, as he had only a few minutes till Kuroo arrived. He was practically praying that he wouldn't arrive early and cut his short time to get ready to something almost impossible. He slipped the knit vest over his head, knowing it ruffled up his hair more than it currently was, making him look worse. He scooched his arms through the sleeves of his blazer before snatching his tie off the night stand and tying it in a shitty knot that he knew would get stares from his classmates, but he didn't have time to care at the moment, as he had just heard a knock on his door.

Kenma quickly rushed out of his bedroom and stumbled down the hallway as he rushed to answer the door. His hair was unruly, disobedietnly sticking up even after he had attempted to smooth it on his way to meet Kuroo. His face was flushed and his eyes were droopy, but he had no time to fix that as Kuroo was here to take them to school. Kenma carefully grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Kuroo, who was in a much better state than he was in currently.

"Kenma?" Kuroo's face fell as he saw his best friend. There was no nicer way to put it, Kenma looked terrible, he looked ill. Kuroo immediately leaned down, placing the back of his hand against Kenma's forehead in an attempt to feel for his temperature. He wanted to yank his hand back as he felt his friends burning skin, but he didn't.

"Kenma your warm, do you feel warm?" He asked in an alarmed tone, piecing together his usually neat friends disheveled appearance, the burning forehead, and not responding to the text he had sent him nearly an hour ago asking if he wanted coffee.

"'M fine, Kuroo," he replied in a breathy tone, about to walk out of the door but he was quickly stopped by Kuroo.

"Kenma, your not wearing shoes, it's pretty clear that your not ok. You're sick," Kuroo continued, motioning at Kenma's feet that were bare, not even a pair of socks. Kenma let out a sigh, knowing that any chance of masking how he was feeling had failed.

"'M fine," he tried once again, hoping that the taller boy would just drop it and start walking to school with him.

"Kitten, listen to me. You're ill," Kenma couldn't tell if it was the way Kuroo had said it, or the words themself, but Kenma felt a shiver run through his body, and it wasn't due to the fever. Kitten. Kuroo had called him Kitten.

"O-ok," the blond mumbled quietly in response, swallowing hard as he looked down to his feet, feeling embarrassed by the way his cheeks were flushing red.

"You like that, don't you?" Kuroo had asked cockily, bringing his hand to Kenma's hair, toying his fingers around a lock.

"Shut up," he mumbled in reply, hoping that the redness from his fever would mask the lovely pink blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Alright, alright, kitten. Let's get you in bed how about that?" He asked, placing a hand on Kenma's back and beginning to lead him down the familiar halls and to his bedroom. There was that word again, kitten. It made him feel soft and loved, a feeling he craved although he would never admit it.


	2. Bokuto x Akaashi x Kuroo x Kenma | Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests, rare pairs, or suggestions, just let me know in the comments! : )

It was bright and early in the morning, the sun was peeking through the blinds and casting a warm glow throughout the bedroom. Kenma slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the last remnants of sleep. As his vision grew clearer he had a sad realization, he was alone. No one else was in bed with him which was extremely unusual, he had 3 boyfriends, and there was almost always someone in bed with him. Today was going to be a bad day, it was his birthday and birthdays meant attention. And attention equals anxiety, Kenma didn't want it today, he could hardly handle the thought of it.

He slipped out of bed, stopping to stretch before he walked towards his closet and pulled out a red hoodie. Kenma wasn't sure whose sweater it was, he just knew it was not his. He paired the sweatshirt with a pair of black shorts that ended in the middle of his thigh, they were a bit droopy on his waist, shifting back and forth and falling till they sat loosely around his hips. Kenma tugged his fingers through his hair, yanking and patting until it laid somewhat flat, making him look partially presentable. He walked out of the room, the floor creaking below him as he yawned, wanting to make himself some coffee.

"Good morning Kenma," Kuroo said suddenly, shocking Kenma who nearly dropped the glass he grabbed from the cabinet. 

"Morning, Kuroo," he replied in a soft voice that sounded more like a sigh than anything else. Kuroo's lips tugged into a slight frown, realizing that Kenma was going to make any indication that it was his birthday. He had done this since they were kids, almost always refusing to celebrate it. He never told Kuroo why, but now that he was with Kenma, they were all with Kenma, they weren't going to let it go uncelebrated again.

"Do you know what today is?" Kuroo smiled as he stepped behind Kenma, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, hoping to bring attention to the special day. He watched carefully as Kenma brewed the cup of coffee, before plopping a few spoon fulls of sugar in it. He hated bitter coffee, it made him gag.

"Saturday?" Kenma muttered as he turned around in Kuroo's arms so that he was now facing his boyfriend. He used his arms to push himself up so he was sitting on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth like an impatient child.

"No, guess again," Akaashi said as he walked into the kitchen, a box wrapped neatly in green paper, a blue bow tied to the top of it. Bokuto walked in behind him, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement as he held onto his own box, wrapped messily in red paper. Kenma's face flushed red and he set his coffee down, bringing his hands up to cover his face but it was no use, Kuroo simply grabbed his hands and tugged them away.

"Happy birthday baby," Kuroo whispered as he pressed a kiss on Kenma's forehead. The three of them had been planning this for the past week, trying to figure out how to get Kenma out of bed, and more importantly how to convince him to do things for his birthday. Kenma usually spent a lot of the day in bed, and they figured if when he woke up he didn't have at least one boyfriend in bed to cuddle with then he would probably get out of bed to go find them.

"Happy birthday," Akaashi said as he set the box on the counter, standing to the side of his boyfriend and slinging his arm around his shoulder. Bokuto quickly rushed to the other side and did the same, except he planted a messy kiss on Kenma's cheek.

"Thank you," he replied, beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the attention he was receiving. 

"Kitten, how about we play Mario kart, the four of us? How does that sound?" Akaashi asked as he helped Kenma down from the counter, gently taking his hand and walking him towards the living room, Kuroo and Bokuto walking behind him in excitement. They wanted to make today perfect for Kenma, they had planned out a bunch of different activities that they hoped wouldn't overwhelm him too much. They were going to play Mario kart, bake apple pie, watch movies, and definitely cuddle. Kenma nodded, knowing that he probably didn't have a choice in whether or not they played Mario kart, but he wasn't completely opposed to it, he was actually really excited, he was about to absolutely destroy his boyfriends in video games. The four bounced their way to the living room, even Kenma who thought today was going to be and anxiety filled mess. Kuroo and Bokuto sat on the floor with their backs against the couch, Kenma tucked between Kuroo's legs and Akaashi sitting between Bokuto's. A controller was held in each of their hands as they began to play.

Deciding it would be fun, the boys all chose a character for each other. Kuroo picked Kenma's, Kenma picked Akaashi's, Akaashi's picked Bokuto's, and Bokuto picked Kuroo's. In the end Kuroo ended up with Mario, Akaashi had Yoshi, and Bokuto had the ghost. And best of all, Kenma had Princess Peach.

"Peach!" Kenma whined as he saw his racer in dressed in a pink dress, a crown adorned on her head. Kenma didn't mind having Princess Peach, he actually thought she was really cool, but he knew his boyfriends probably didn't want Kenma to outwardly enjoy the incredibly feminine character.

"Don't lie Kitten, you love it," Kuroo smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and holding his controller. Kenma leaned back against his boyfriend, Akaashi leaning back against Bokuto.

"I love you," Kenma mumbled quietly, speaking to all three of his boyfriends who loved him enough to put up with him and get him out of bed.

"We all love you too baby," Bokuto smiled as he cut Kuroo off with a shell, laughing as Kuroo grumbled, annoyed that he was now in last place because of Bokuto.


End file.
